The Melancholy of G Den-O
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: Ryuji is the teenage user of the G Den-O system who only focuses on work. A new task arises when his boss sends him to 2003 to deal with a girl who can cause time distortions. Now he must befriend the SOS Brigade while dealing with rogue Imagins and other monsters. With a haunting past, can he make it in this brighter future?
1. Prologue

The Melancholy of G Den-O

by SoulSilverLord

Kamen Rider Den-O © Toei

Haruhi Suzumiya ©

**Prologue: The Rogue**

Revealing a pistol in his pocket, the boy walked closer to the now cowering thug. His cold unyielding eyes were of something that no person should see. The boy was wearing a suit and had a strange belt around his waist. His blank eyes had a grey tint to them, hidden behind glasses, and his hair also shone with a similar color.

"Please let me go. I never did anything wrong." The man cowered as he was cornered into the back wall. The boy simply stared.

"If you do not come with me, I will have to use force." He said as he loaded the revolver. "You are under arrest."

"For what? I never did anything. Plus, aren't you a little old to be playing cop?" the man said nervously.

"You are under arrest for interfering with the time stream. I will remove you from this timeline and you will be placed in the Time Police's custody."

"Like hell I will!" the man yelled out as his face seemed to become covered in stained glass. The man proceeded to morph into a jellyfish looking creature. He began walking forward. "I'm not going anywhere. The only place anyone will be going is you. And that's straight to hell!"

"I highly doubt that." The boy said as he pushed his glasses up. He pulled out what looked like an ID card from his pocket. "Time to put you in your place." He holstered his gun.

"**Henshin!"** he yelled as he swiped the ID across his belt. The belt erupted blue and red lights from it, which proceeded to cover him. A suit formed around his body as pieces of armor surrounded him and proceeded to attach to his torso. An American style police appeared to be riding down his head as it changed as well. It formed into a red and blue visor and the lights seemed to form a spoiler on top.

The torso armor was simple. It was red and blue on the sides with a silver clock in the middle. The Jellyfish Fangire cowered.

"It's surprising that a Fangire of all things would be causing trouble with time over an Imagin. I'll be sure to give my judgment now. Execution." The boy said as he pulled out his DenGasher. He placed into jute mode and quickly ran up at the Fangire, striking it down.

The Jellyfish Fangire quickly retaliated and attacked with its own tentacles. The boy deflected them with his word before leaping into the air and striking downwards. The Fangire was hit back as the boy continuously struck at the defenseless Fangire. After a severe beating the monster backed down and collapsed before the boy. It switched back to its human form.

"Just who are you?" the monster said as it coughed up blood.

"I am Kamen Rider G Den-O, your personal executioner. I will now make sure you do no permanent damage to this timeline." G Den-O pulled out the Rider Pass once again and swiped it past his belt.

_**"FULL CHARGE."**_ The belt rang out as the Jute was spiked with electricity. The red and blue lights on his Den Kamen began flashing.

"World End." He muttered as he ran forward and struck the already defeated Fangire. The electricity traveled from the DenGasher to the Fangire. The Fangire became covered in stained glass before shattering into thousands of pieces.

G Den-O pulled out his Rider Pass and typed in several numbers on the backside keypad. Scanning the pieces of the destroyed Fangire and obtaining information about it.

"The Time Police will want to have a look at this." G Den-O said to himself as his body transformed back to normal. "How could a Fangire be traveling like an Imagin?" he thought to himself. He quickly pushed these thoughts away and read out new instructions from his boss in reply to the scanning.

Ryuji,

I am quite pleased with the current defeat of the jellyfish Fangire. Currently, we are looking into the circumstances behind its appearance in the year 2004. Currently we are placing you on assignment in the year 2003. A mysterious phenomenon is occurring in that time stream. As of now we are placing you within its jurisdiction. The information on target is printed below. I wish you the best of luck, son.

From Chief.

Ryuji read it over and quickly scanned to the attachment at the bottom of the message. It seemed to be information about the person he was to be tracking.

Target: Haruhi Suzumiya

Sex: female

Age: 16

Date of Birth: 4/18/1988

Objective: Target seems to cause time distortions. Information says that target has relation to known rouge time travel office. Find cause of time distortions and arrest time traveler so she causes no further damage to the time timeline. Please contact Doctor Menca if you come across anything else that is a danger.

"I see. Seems like I'm enrolling in a high school. Never went, never thought I'd ever have to attend. Might as well get ready." Ryuji said to himself as he typed a random date in 2003. "Seems like I'll head somewhere in the second semester. That seems good enough for a 'transfer' student." He finished typing in the correct sequence before a yellow and blue orb surrounded him, causing him to fully disappear.

After disappearing a girl stepped out from behind the wall. She had witnessed all of it. The girl had purple hair and was wearing a North High School uniform. Despite her wide range knowledge, she did not fully understand what had just occurred in front of her. She did know that the boy previously before her was a time traveler and had just been given instructions to arrest some she knew. Unfortunately, he had flown to the past and she knew that soon the future would be rewritten. She picked up a piece of stained glass and walked away.

**A/N:**

**Been a while since I last wrote something. I decided to write about something I've been currently into. I do love Haruhi Suzumiya and it was the main reason I got into anime in general. I also love G Den-O. The main difference between this G Den-O and Reiji is that Ryuji does not have EVE as an installed Imagin. The EVE face has been replaced with the G Men logo, which is the same logo as on the G Den-O belt. I hope you enjoy this little story, I'll be back to writing in the other stories as well since school is almost over for me.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Melancholy of G Den-O

by SoulSilverLord

Kamen Rider Den-O © Toei

Haruhi Suzumiya ©

Chapter 1: When the Storm Rolls In **/** _Betrayal Part I_

_1-Year Ago_

_ "Why? Why do all this?" Ryuji rattled off as the smoke of the Police Liner rattled its way through the air. "Weren't we friends?"_

_ "I guess we were, but things are a bit different now. They were going to revoke my Rider privileges… I can't say they won't come after you too." The opposite standing man said. "Things change."_

_ An explosion occurred as the wall broke down. Several G-Men arrived armed and surrounded the man. He smirked as he pulled out a cell phone._

_ "I think its high time we said our due goodbyes, eh?" he said as he typed in 3-1-5 on the keypad of the phone. "Let's boogie."_

_**Standing by…**_

_** "HENSHIN!"**__ he yelled out as he inserted the closed phone into his belt. _

_**Complete…**_

_ Blue outlines formed over his body as a white armor soon took the place of the blue line. His helmet was in the style of Psi. A large jetpack protruded from his back, underneath his helmet he was smirking. "Let the game begin."_

**Current Date: September 23, 2003**

**Objective: Observe the target, Suzumiya Haruhi**

Ryuji walked into the recently bought apartment where he would be staying until his mission was over. It was a standard enough home for him. The next day he would be heading for his first day at North High. Making friends and fitting in was not the easiest task for him. He opened a window and simply stared out. He was in the city and he took a whiff of the cool air, before closing the window.

Despite his dislike of cities, he did give credit for the early 2000's keeping a clean air quality. Despite the year 2003 being a bad year for him, at least in another world. Sitting down on his cot, he quickly fell asleep. He needed enough sleep for the oncoming days, as he would have to do things he never did. Although, this was up until a recent point.

He woke up the next morning and tiredly got ready for his first day as a 'transfer' student. The school uniform for males was quite standard, despite his own preference of his work uniform. It was a white shirt, red tie, blue coat, and brown pants. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Putting on his shoes he left the apartment and began his way toward the school.

It was a hell of a walk. The school resided atop a large hill and even though his experience triumphed over other things. It reminded him of simpler times in his life. Upon reaching the school he waited and met with his homeroom teacher, Okabe. The man was head of Class 1-5, where according to the Chief was the homeroom of Suzumiya.

His self-introduction was nothing special, quite dull actually. His own lack of emotion made it hard to fake a happy attitude. During his introduction, Ryuji made sure to analyze his new classmates. In the back he spotted Haruhi Suzumiya and one of her lackeys, Kyon. For some reason she made it her own personal job to drill her mind into Ryuji's soul. It reminded him of an old friend he had, Leo.

Sitting down in his seat, he prepared for a day of lessons he could care less about. His job provided all of his necessities and had no need for common education. After some hours of useless information came lunchtime. A foreboding feeling came upon Ryuji as he got up from his seat. He heard whispering.

"Haruhi, you just can't do that."

"Of course I can. Just watch."

Those were the last words he heard as the back of his coat was pulled. She was strong, strong enough to pull Ryuji for a ride that is. He could see the pity of his classmates in their eyes. This wasn't a good sign. Upon being pulled, he found himself in the hallway with the dynamic duo standing before him.

Kyon was a normal looking guy. He was wearing the standard school uniform and stood a bit shorter than Ryuji. Haruhi Suzumiya was a beautiful girl by the standards of modern day. She had short brown hair and wore a yellow ribbon in it, as well as wearing the female school uniform, which commonly was a sailor uniform. Kyon spoke first.

"I'm really sorry about all of this." He said apologetically.

"Oh don't listen to Kyon, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Haruhi said energetically.

"Do you mind me asking why you pulled me all the way out here?" Ryuji said unenthusiastically, straightening out his coat.

"Yes I do in fact! You're going to join my SOS Brigade." She said quite loudly.

"Haruhi you can't just force him in. I'm really sorry about her. You don't have to join." Kyon said as he attempted to pull Haruhi away from me.

"No it's quite fine. I would love to see your SOS Brigade."

"Really? See I told you he would want to join, Kyon! I'm gonna go get set up. Kyon talk to Ryuji." She said as she ran off towards who knows where.

Kyon looked at me with suspicious eyes before finally speaking. "You're here to observe her, am I right?"

"You would be most correct. I am under direct orders to observe her and her friends as part of my current job." Ryuji said as he turned and looked at Kyon.

"Job? What kind of job?"

"That's classified information. I cannot diverge anything to you at the current state. I will be able to when my boss gives me permission."

"You seem like someone I know. With classified information and all of that."

"I do?" Ryuji gave a sincere smirk. He could sense a deep sarcasm within Kyon. "I can tell this is going to blossom into a beautiful friendship."

"Is it now?"

"Indeed it is." Ryuji said in response. Suddenly, his pocket began to vibrate. He checked to see his Rider Pass glowing with a new message from his boss.

_**Ryuji,**_

_** Add orders to current state. Reveal information from your documents A, B, and X to the members of the SOS Brigade excluding Haruhi Suzumiya. Also, an Imagin has flown to your current era. Please find and execute.**_

_**Chief**_

Kyon was standing behind me, reading from the Rider Pass. "Imagin?"

"That's not good." Ryuji said out loud, deadpanned.

**A/N:**

**Today Ryuji meets Kyon and Haruhi while 1 year previously a rouge G-Man, who happens to be a Kamen Rider as well, attacks Ryuji and other G-Men. Reviews and favorites are appreciated. Also the question of the day is "What Kamen Rider attacks?" Also ideas for future chapters are appreciated. See you guys later?**


	3. Chapter 2

The Melancholy of G Den-O

by SoulSilverLord

Kamen Rider Den-O © Toei

Haruhi Suzumiya ©

Chapter 2: The Storm Arrives / _Betrayal Part II_

_1-Year Ago…_

_ "Let the game begin." Psyga said aloud as he charged toward the G-Men. The captain of the squadron called out to his men._

_ "Men, equip the G-Buckles!" he shouted as each of them removed a similar belt from their coat pockets. Ryuji knew what they were. The G-Buckles were modified Smart Buckles from the time of Faiz, much like the Psyga Gear. Ryuji stood up himself and placed a belt around his waist. Taking out a phone as well he typed in the access number, 5-5-5._

_**STANDING BY…**_

_** "Henshin!" **__Ryuji called out as he snapped the phone into his belt. Red lines began to overshadow his body._

_**COMPLETE! **_

_ Ryuji's body was taken over by armor with a dragonfly and Phi motif. The G-Men surrounded behind him, each of them with their own G-Buckle. All of them simply pushed the front buckle down and transformed into the Riotroopers._

_ "So is this how it has to be? Do we have to fight like this?" Ryuji asked as he stepped forward._

_ "I believe it is. You would never understand, Ryuji. You're too trusting." Psyga said in return. He pulled out two blades known as the Psyga Tonfa Edge. He then proceeded to ditch his jetpack for greater mobility. "Good night." He ran forward at the Riders and Troopers._

_ "Go!" Ryuji yelled out as the Riotroopers engaged Psyga in battle. Ryuji took out the Faiz Edge and immediately joined his comrades in battle. Psyga quickly overpowered several of the Riotroopers, as they were the most common and weak of the G-Men. He soon arrived to engage Faiz in battle. _

_ "Time to end you, friend." He said with spite in his voice as he charged at Faiz._

_ "For the peace of everyone, I will end you here!" Faiz yelled as he charged Psyga with the Faiz Edge._

_ "Too late." Psyga said as he pressed ENTER on the Psyga Gear._

_**EXCEED CHARGE**_

_**WALL. NOW!**_

_ A large wall appeared in front of Psyga, stopping his attack in mid-finale. He knew who had arrived. Faiz looked behind him to see the Chief._

_ "Who knew you would turn out as a bad apple, Leo." The Chief placed his hand in front of his Driver._

_**DRIVER ON. NOW. Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin. **_

_** "HENSHIN!"**__ the Chief called out as he placed his hand, which had a black ring on it._

_**CHANGE NOW**_

___A black circle enveloped him from the ground and proceeded to pass through the entirety of his body._

_ "Kamen Rider… Sorcerer." Leo whittle out._

…

**Modern Day**

"That's not good." Ryuji said, deadpanned. He received coordinates for the current location of the Imagin that had flown to the past. "And it had to be during my first day of classes as well." He placed the Pass back into his pocket, while Kyon looked at him with bewildered eyes.

"What was all of that? I'm taking it that you're from another time." Kyon said.

"You'd be correct. I am from the far future."

"What exactly was that e-mail about exactly?" Kyon questioned as Ryuji turned to look out the window.

"That was a message from my boss. He gives me permission to tell you lot, excluding Haruhi Suzumiya, about myself. Unfortunately, I currently don't have the time of explaining it right this moment."

"What's an Imagin? What does he mean exactly? I've seen a lot of stuff in the few months I've known Haruhi, but that e-mail doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me."

"The short version is this: an Imagin is a creature from the future that grants a person a wish. In return, the Imagin uses a powerful memory from that person's past to fly into time and destroy the past to eliminate the future. There's also other things out there that I deal with."

"So you're going to fight that thing?"

"Yeah. Want to come? I don't get a lot of viewers nowadays."

"Uh, I would but Haruhi…"

"Don't worry I get the gist of it. I'll see you after school then." Ryuji said as he took off toward the stairs. Someone seemed to follow him down the stairs.

"Nagato?" Kyon said to himself as he too found himself walking after her.

…

**Downtown**

In the city circle area a monster was causing havoc and destroying everything in sight. It was unknown to everyone else, except the approaching Ryuji. To him it was known as the Black Knight Imagin. Nagato and Kyon followed somewhat closely, as all the other people ran the opposite way away from the monster. Ryuji stepped up in front of the rampaging Imagin.

"Imagin! You're under arrest for causing disruptions in the time flow. You're immediate execution is in order." Ryuji pointed out as he shoved his finger in the way of the Imagin. Behind some rubble Kyon spoke to Nagato.

"Nagato don't you think you should help him? That's a pretty big monster even if he is from the future." Kyon said to his short and quiet friend.

"No. We will observe." She said emotionless.

"Ok..."

The Imagin roared in laughter at Ryuji. "Ha! A mere human thinking he can defeat me?! I doubt that."

"So does every Imagin." Ryuji said as he pulled out a belt and wrapped it around his waist. "I'll be giving you a special service for ruining my first day of school."

"Impossible! You are Den-O!" the Imagin pointed out as he began to cower. Kyon could only wonder what he meant by Den-O.

"Incorrect, Imagin! I am not Den-O, but I am G Den-O." He said as he removed the Rider Pass from his shirt pocket.

**"HENSHIN!" **he yelled out loud as he swiped the pass in front of his Den-O Belt. After swiping it a small jingle played as red and blue lights erupted from the belt before attaching to Ryuji's body. The lights formed G Den-O's Plat Form. "Let's try something new." Ryuji entered the numbers 3-3-3 into the Rider Pass and swiped it again.

**FLARE FORM**

Blue light erupted as the surrounded his hand. The hands were replaced with white gloves, with blue flames emblazoned on them. A police car drove down his helmet and formed into the classic G Den-O helmet. Red and blue armor plates surrounded his torso and a large white E emblazoned on it. He pulled out his DenGasher and switched it to Combat Knife mode.

Kyon looked stunned. He looked like a fictional superhero from television. It had to be one of Haruhi's wishes. Nagato simply looked on and continued to observe the two facing off battlers. G Den-O quickly ran at the Knight Imagin.

The Imagin pulled out a great black sword and immediately engaged in closer quarter combat with Ryuji. The sleek Flare Form allowed greater movement, but loss of pressure when fighting.

'Seems like the armor is only penetrable from in between his chainmail.' Ryuji thought to himself as he attempted to shove the knife into the chainmail.

"So that's what you're trying to do." The Imagin said as he quickly lifted his knee into G Den-O's stomach causing him to fall backwards. Kyon tried to get up, but Nagato pulled him back down. Ryuji quickly recovered before once again pulling out the Rider Pass.

"I hate having to do this but… yeah." Ryuji said as he entered the code 2-0-0-2 into the pass. He then proceeded to swipe the pass in front of the belt. It rang out.

**Arrest Charge Blast**

The combat knife immediately became absorbed with electricity, as Ryuji charged at the Imagin. The Imagin drew his sword and the two weapons crashed into each other. Ryuji was knocked back by the rebound as the electricity followed down the Imagin's metal sword. The Imagin fell back and the sword flew into the air before crashing into the ground. Blue electricity formed a cage around the Imagin as G Den-O swiped the pass one more time.

**G-Form**

His armor immediately changed back to default mode as he changed the DenGasher in its Jute mode. "Time to finish you off. Permanently." He swiped the pass as red electricity entered the Jute.

**FULL CHARGE**

His helmet lights began to flash as he charged forward and struck the Imagin down. Blue and Red electricity coursed through the Imagin's body before it was destroyed. Like lightning, Ryuji quickly scanned the Imagin's destruction gather full data on it. He walked toward Kyon and Nagato, whom he had noticed during the fight.

"So you brought one of your friends to watch as well."

"That was an Imagin?"

"Yep. Little buggers who don't seem to know when to stop." Ryuji looked at Nagato. Her cold eyes scared him. He stepped away from her when she stepped closer. Kyon looked bewildered at the man who just saved the city. He showed know fear in the battle with the Imagin, but now he looked terrified.

To Ryuji those eyes reminded him of someone. They reminded him the horrifying eyes that Leo had a year ago.

_Open Your Eyes for the Next Faiz: Kamen Rider Sorcerer appears to do battle with Psyga. With the great strength of the Psyga Gear, can the Chief defeat Psyga?_

**A/N: Here's the next update where G Den-O makes his first appearance in modern day. Also we learn about Ryuji's original Rider designation. Stay tuned as soon enough Haruhi will hear about the monster and Rider.**


	4. Chapter 3

The Melancholy of G Den-O

by SoulSilverLord

Kamen Rider Den-O © Toei

Haruhi Suzumiya ©

…

Chapter 3: The Arrest / _The Sorcerer Strikes_

_1-Year Ago…_

_ "Who knew you would turn out as a bad apple, Leo." The Chief placed his hand in front of his Driver._

_**DRIVER ON. NOW. Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin.**_

_** "HENSHIN!"**__ the Chief called out as he placed his hand, which had a black ring on it._

_**CHANGE NOW**_

_ A black circle enveloped him from the ground and proceeded to pass through the entirety of his body._

_ "Kamen Rider… Sorcerer." Leo whittled out. Kamen Rider Sorcerer was menacing. A tall black robed rider, with golden outlining just served to extenuate his power. In his right hand he held a large gold and black axe. He looked over to Psyga._

_ "That is correct, Psyga. How dare you betray us! Now you will receive punishment from the one whom you hurt the most." Sorcerer looked down at Faiz, who still had his Edge in hand. "Betraying a worker or employer is one thing, but betraying a friend is a crime much worse than any Fangire, Imagin, or Undead can do. Faiz! What do you say?"_

_ "Yeah, Faiz? What do you have to say on this? Are you going to kill me?" Psyga said as Sorcerer held him down at axe point._

_ "Is it my job to put a person's life at risk, Leo? I would never kill another human being, but I do believe retribution is in order." Ryuji said as he looked down at the dead and injured Riotroopers. "These people simply did their jobs… Just like we did our, yet to kill someone like that for no apparent reason…"_

_ "That it then? I'm not gonna let a punk like you take me away." Psyga whittled out before throwing one of his Edges at Sorcerer. The Chief retracted his Axe to block the sword, but Leo used this to his advantage and quickly leapt up and jumped at Sorcerer. With his leg out he struck the Chief down._

_ "Damn it." Sorcerer said as he recovered from the sudden blow. Replacing the ring on his left hand, he placed it in front of his driver. The ring was red and blue with silver G emblazoned on it._

_**VERY NICE. AXE BLOW. UNDERSTAND?**_

_ The axe began to glow and the gold soon disappeared, leaving only a black axe in its wake. Sorcerer threw the axe and it homed in on Leo. Leo opened the phone on his belt and pressed the __**[ENTER] **__button on it._

_**EXCEED CHARGE**_

_ Raising his Edges he ran toward the axe and attempted to knock it down. The power of the axe overwhelmed his smaller swords and was immediately knocked back. Sorcerer caught his axe and looked toward Faiz._

_ "Ryuji… Finish this. Do what you want to him, with whatever punishment you see fit." The Chief said as he undid his henshin. Ryuji looked at Psyga, who's Edges were destroyed. He nodded to the Chief and began to walk toward Psyga, who began to cower as Faiz walked forward. He opened the phone on his belt and pressed __**[ENTER] **__on it._

_**EXCEED CHARGE**_

_ He ran forward at Psyga with the Faiz Edge and made his strike. The result was a large explosion. The subsiding smoke revealed that Leo was still alive, but below was a different result. The Psyga Gear was destroyed and the sword stuck into the lower body of Leo._

_ "I know you. Even without the Psyga Gear you would still run amok." He twisted the sword in Leo, causing in to grunt in pain. "You're paralyzed now. You were my closest friend and now I'll make sure you can't hurt anyone, but I won't sink to your level."_

…

**MODERN DAY**

**FULL CHARGE**

Ryuji charged the Imagin and quickly destroyed it with his final attack. Despite the dangers of the Imagin he was not frightened of the monster, but was afraid of the short purple haired girl before him. Her eyes were cold and reminded him too much of Leo. It reminded him of him as he drove the sword into the waist of his former friend.

"Ryuji-san, are you all right?" Kyon asked as he walked closer to Ryuji.

"I'm fine. She just reminds me of someone I used to know."

"That's good. So you mind explaining all that yet?"

"Not yet. First, we need to return to the school before we left. We've been gone quite some time." Ryuji said as he removed his Rider Pass from his coat. The three walked behind a large piece of destroyed rubble.

"What do you mean before we left?" Kyon said in reply.

"The G Den-O Rider Pass is a much more portable version of a Time Train. It will take us back to when we left the school. It'll still be lunch time and we won't have to worry."

Nagato tugged on Kyon and pulled him over out of earshot, while Ryuji worked on taking them back. By this time many people had come to see what had happened.

"What's up Nagato? Have something to say?"

"Yes. I believe that boy, Ryuji Tanada, is not a normal human."

"What do you mean? I know he's not a normal person. He came right out and told us that."

"I do not believe you understand me. Ryuji Tanada would not be classified as a normal human being. He is not similar to you in biological code. Unfortunately there is no data for me to acknowledge what he is."

"That seems a bit crazy. Too bad everything you tell me is usually right all the time."

"Come on you two. We're going back now." Ryuji said, as the two walked back toward him. "Hold on tight." A giant yellow orb enclosed the three before instantly disappearing from their hiding place.

Upon arriving at their designated time, Nagato left and Kyon was left alone with Ryuji. Lunch had ended and Haruhi had not returned. The day went by without anything interrupting it. School had eventually ended. Ryuji pondered the day's events before following Kyon out of the room.

"You don't have to come. Haruhi will probably just make an embarrassment out of you."

"I don't mind. I've got something to do there anyway." Kyon led the way to the SOS Brigade room. Inside were several new people. Ryuji recognized them from the Chief's Report, but did not know who they were per say. Only Haruhi was not there. 'That's her.'

"Hello there. It seems we have someone new joining us." The handsome looking boy said.

"Hey Koizumi where's Haruhi?" Kyon asked as he sat down at the table, opposite of Koizumi.

"Suzumiya-san said something about investigating a large explosion in the city. She said that she would not be attending today, but she also said to expect someone new."

"That would be me. I'm Ryuji Tanada." He said as he shook Koizumi's hand. "But now it's time for business."

"Are you finally going to explain everything to us?" Kyon said as a girl in a maid costume served tea to him. She was beautiful to say the least, but Ryuji simply eyed the girl. She was a nervous one, someone who never looked like they could ever break time codes.

"Yes. As I said before, I am Ryuji Tanada and I am here to observe Haruhi Suzumiya on task from my boss. I work for a group called the G-Men. We handle activity that normal people cannot, we do this by utilizing Rider Systems. Sometimes a monster ends up further out of their time line than they should. They begin to cause havoc and the G-Men deal with them. An Imagin, a creature whose sole purpose is to destroy the past, caused the explosion that is currently being investigated by Haruhi Suzumiya. I am designated as Kamen Rider G Den-O."

"So what is your purpose for observing Suzumiya-san? Why would your boss care about her?" Koizumi questioned.

"Our objective is to incapacitate her ability to cause time distortions. Recently, a non-time traveling monster known as a Fangire ended up in a different time zone."

"I see. So I assume you know about all of us then."

"Not exactly. I only know about one of you specifically." Ryuji said as he pointed at Mikuru Asahina.

"Mikuru Asahina, you're under arrest by order of the Time Police. If you resist I will have to use force." Ryuji said as he removed his Rider Pass from his pocket and equipped his G Den-O belt.

**"HENHIN!" **he yelled assuming Plat Form.

"Wait, you can't take Asahina-san she hasn't done anything wrong!" Kyon said as he got up and yelled at Den-O.

"I have no information on her arrest. She will be returned, my boss simply wishes to interrogate her. He told me it has to do with her being a Time Traveler."

Asahina cowered, but Nagato stepped up and looked at Ryuji. Her cold eyes once again forced him away. Plat Form dissolved and Ryuji locked eyes with her. She had no emotion, but everyone in the room noticed something new about Ryuji. Mostly the large white wings that had erupted from his back.

_**Open your eyes for the Next Faiz: **__With Psyga dealt with. The Chief sends Faiz out to the world of PreCure to deal with another Rogue Rider named Reynolds. Who is this mysterious Rider making life a living hell for the Doki Doki Precure?_

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I hope you enjoy the small cliff hanger. QotD- What is wrong with Ryuji?**


End file.
